Flushed
by Darce'Davis
Summary: Random One-Shot inspired by Season 2 Episode 4. What if Ethan and Benny had actually taken a shower together. What would Benny's comment have done to Ethan? Bethan. *Been a while since I've watched the series. Hoping it's not too OOC.*


Ethan's POV

"This won't help our reputations." Benny offered, running a hand through his lifeless hair.

"Nice look guys," Rory took his turn laughing at us as he approached from down the hall. I just rolled my eyes, looking at Benny as I felt my face flush.

"Our shower cut out before we could rinse." I mumbled. "The whole street lost water pressure. " Rory's smirk got even wider as his laugh became a deep chuckle. It was then I realized what I had just said.

"You were both in the shower at the same time?"

"Different showers, Rory!" I lied. "Different."

"Well actually," Benny opened his mouth to speak and all I could do is gawk. He promised me he wouldn't tell. "I was in the middle of this deep conditioning treatment." He stated, and I fell at a complete loss for words. I didn't know what to make of the look Rory gave him then, almost of pride and approval. And I really didn't know what to make of the coy grin that took over Benny's feature, that is, until his eyes met mine and he saw I was far from amused. I turned away quickly, avoiding Erica who was busy with her normal mission of making the frosh life hell. Sarah asked me what was up, but I just shrugged her off. It wasn't until I was outside, the sun beating down on me, that I let the tear fall. Someone could mistake it for sweat. Here was a safe place. I took a seat on one of the benches, pulling my feet into my chest as everything sunk in. Benny and I had...

"Rory knows." Benny was behind me now. I saw as his hand reached for my shoulder, but thinking better of it, he let it return to his pants pocket.

"I figured that out. Congratulations, despite everyone's expectations, you got laid." I stood up, turning to face him but keeping a safe distance away. "And I'm sure you'll use that to help your precious reputation."

"You really think that would help, E?" He asked, toying with his hair that was now sticky and crisp. I hated the look of hope in his eyes.

"Don't call me that." I spat, noticing that a few of the students were watching us through the hallway windows.

"What should I call you?" He crossed his arms expectantly. "Babe? Sexy?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, is that too much for you?"

"Benny-"

"How about Honey? Cutie? Dear?" He raised his eyebrows with every name he called.

"Fuck you." In response, he picked me up by my collar and shoved me into a wall, pinning my hands above my head. He bit my ear before I could whip my head away, and I felt his hot breathe flow across my cheek.

"Thought you already did." He taunted, and my knee found its way to his groin. Hard. He stumbled, keeling over as he held his crotch. I turned to walk away but he tripped me. I fell on my back and before I could recover, he was on top of me, straddling me with his hands still holding himself. I looked into the hall only to see Sarah walk away, Erica looking amused, and Rory shaking his head though he continued to watch. Benny followed my line of vision before tightly grabbing my chin and turning my head to look at him. I couldn't though. I shut my eyes tight as all sound seemed to fade. I felt sick, used. It was all just another ploy for him to get popular. For him to gain confidence, get experience he could use on the next girl that passed by. After eight years of being best friends, I became just another skirt to follow, though I lifted mine eagerly for him.

Idiot.

I didn't know I was crying until I felt Benny's fingertips wipe away the tears. I tried to bite a finger that got close to my mouth, but he pulled it away and flicked me on the nose. The silence evaporated when he said Rory's name, as a fresh wave of anger replaced my sadness. I flipped us, punching him in the chest before pushing off of him, but he took a hold of my hand, pulling me back down and holding me there.

"Listen to me, E."

"You can go to hell, and Rory too." I cried, though I didn't struggle in his hold anymore. I hugged him tighter, knowing this is the last time I'll ever be able to be with Benny like this. He shushed me then. The son of a bitch just shushed me, before asking me why I was being like this. I wanted to scream, but a sob escaped instead.

"Why am I being like this?" I repeated, "I shouldn't care that you used me for sex, and I was stupid enough to think that you actually-" I choked.

" _Like_ you?" He finished for me. I just buried my face deeper into his chest. His hand rubbed circles on my back before I was able to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Benny." I said as I stood up, helping him to his feet before I took a step back. "I should've known what this was. I just- I guess I hoped..." My thumb found its way to my lip before I tugged at it. I still felt it. His lips on mine, his body pressed against me as my back pushed into the cold tile. Water rushed down his back as my hands found every droplet. And now my throat tightened as I finally felt the effects of all my screams.

"You should've known how I felt about you." He agreed, digging in his pockets for something. I tried to talk, but my voice was gone. "You're my best friend, E." I squinted at those words. "You should've seen exactly what you are to me."

"Your bitch?" I covered my mouth in frustration. "Look, that wasn't supposed to come out." Benny dropped his head before letting go of a heavy sigh.

"Ethan." He said, taking hold of both my shoulders. "Rory- who is not by any stretch of the imagination my best friend, was able to see what you never could. Even he figured out how much I cared about you. But you were always too busy thinking about Sarah to notice." I fidgeted but his hold only tightened angrily as his face shifted. "And I appreciate the fact that my best friend thinks I'm the kind of guy that would use him for sex and popularity. Even if the truth of the matter is, at this point, Ethan," He growled out my name, "Telling the school that I'm in love with my best, male friend wouldn't help my reputation in the slightest. "

It took a moment to register what he said, but when I did, I kissed him then, not caring if that only confirmed the suspicions of the our spectators. I didn't care what they had to say, and Benny didn't really either. Yet I will admit, I was thankful that Erica soon arrived with her school of diaper wearing freshman, calling out "Naptime" as they all collapsed around us. And just like that, Benny, with his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me to him, was a little less noticeable.


End file.
